Secrets and Relationships
by bks4eva
Summary: Very little space for summary! srry:P but the full summary is inside, srry for the inconvenience. i probably would be able to write evry week these 2 weeks cuz i am in the middle of exams and this is my first time publishing! srry again:P
1. Prologue and Summary

Secrets and relationships

Summary:

After the war with Aizen and the Zanpakuto, everything went back to how it was from before, or so everyone thought.

Everyone found out the Ichigo's father was the old 10 division taicho and they said that that was probably why Ichigo had so much reitsu but ……. Karen and Yuzu are missing! Where did they go? More secrets are about to be revealed and new family relations discovered. Could Ichigo's enormous reitsu have a different reason?

Could Karen and Toushiro be together at last or will there be difficulties? And could Yuzu at Last find the man she has been waiting for her entire life??

Read and find out! : P

Note: there is romance for the all the members of the Kurosaki family x)

Prologue

Everyone found out the Ichiogo's father was the old 10 division taicho when he came to soul society to see if his son has survived, everyone said that that was probably why Ichigo had so much reitsu and as you can guess Ichigo was fuming by the time Isshin finished his story about how his mother was " like an angel who saved him from doom (meaning soul society)" and how " she was so beautiful when he first looked at her that he thought he was going to faint!"

And when Ichigo was about to punch him in the face and give him a black eye, Isshin turned serious and facing Ichigo, he said " Ichigo, I didn't come here to tell you my life story, I came here to tell you that you sisters disappeared!" "WHAT!!!!!!!!!! What do you mean disappeared? Where did they go?"

"I don't know, Karen and Yuzu just disappeared. They went to bed as usual the night before but the next day I didn't hear Yuzu in the Kitchen and usually she is the first one to wake up in the house!

So I knew something was wrong, I went to their room thinking that she was sick and sleeping but when I went inside the room, everything was tidy and clean and there was no trace of you sisters, I thought they may have went out and had a walk or something but then in the evening I came back from the clinic and they weren't there and their room was as it was in the morning! I called their school and they said they hadn't turned up for school today, then I called all their friends and it was always the same answer " no sorry we didn't see them today", So I panicked and called the police but they said that I had to wait 3 days before filing a missing persons report. Can you believe it? THREE days! I have to wait THREE days before they start searching for my 2 beautiful daughters!!"

At that moment Isshin fell into the ground and started howling and crying and saying things like "oh Masaki, I have failed to protect our children and now they are misssssssssingg"

"Urusai!!" said Ichigo while trying to guess where his sisters may be.

"Maybe they decided to go look for you by themselves?" said Rukia who was also present in the scene, "you think?" Said Renji "I mean don't you think that they may have been eaten by a hollow…." He was cut off from saying anymore by the 2 kicks which were aimed at his face, giving him purple bruises all over his face.

"Hey! What was that for you two?" Renji asked Ichigo and Rukia who were both eyeing him murderously and he, of course, shrank away from their glares, everyone know that angering Ichigo or Rukia meant your death but both of them together? You can imagine!

"Where could u be Karin?" thought Ichigo desperately as he called the 13 Gotei to ask them assign a team to search for his sisters.

Little did they know that someone was looking at them and they heard every word that was said, to be more specific, they were 3 women of stunning beauty.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

6 years after the twin's disappearance…………

Now Ichigo (5th division) and Isshin (3rd division) both live in soul society and are both captains (the 9th division's fuki-taicho, Shūhei Hisagi, has now become the taicho) Ichigo and Rukia are also engaged!

"Come on Ichigo! Why not?? I wanna get married next month" said Rukia, pouting slightly

"Because" said Ichigo" I want to have Karin and Yuzu in my wedding and they can't come unless we find them." Said Ichigo sadly.

"Ichigo" said Rukia softly but firmly "I understand what you want Ichigo, remember? I have a sister as well, I would Love to have her in my wedding but she died and I, like you, am very sad that she can't be in my wedding but the fact that someone died in your life doesn't mean that your grieving should stop you from moving forward, I am not saying that you should stop grieving them, but you should accept the fact that they are gone."

"But Rukia" said Ichigo "Karin and Yuzu are not dead!" "What if they are Ichigo? What if they are dead and were never found? What will you do? We will never marry like that if we keep waiting for them, you should be ready to accept the fact that they are dead. Rukia said softly, panting slightly.

Ichigo was frustrated, he knew she was right but he didn't want to admit it and he didn't have to, judging by the look on her face, he knew she knew she had him.

"Fine then, we marry next month……" said Ichigo but was interrupted by a loud YAY! From Rukia "I'm not done Rukia. We will marry next month but if there were new leads on Karin and Yuzu proving that they are still alive or where they are then it is AFTER we find them that we will marry." As soon as Ichigo finished, Rukia erupted into cheers of YAY! "Alright Ichigo, it's a deal" she said after a minute of cheering.

(Hitsugaya's POV)

At the captains and vice-captains meeting……

After Kurosaki and Kuchiki announced that they were marrying next month, everyone started congratulating them especially Matsumoto

Who was currently asking them whether she can design their wedding!

"Ugh, typical Matsumoto" I thought but then I felt a pang in my heart,

Kurosaki Karin the girl who awakened the child in me, the girl who became his friend for who he is inside and not because of his status, hec! She even didn't care about his status, a typical kurosaki, all kurosakis hate formalities. And more than that, she was the girl and the only girl whom he loved. He always loved her but he didn't know it and won't admit it to himself, he only started admitting it to himself once she disappeared, He enjoyed her company a lot, she always got out the worst in him but he can also be himself with her he can be Toushiro with her and not Hitsugaya _Taicho_. God he missed her a lot! He searched everywhere for her, literally, of course no one knew how much he was close to her or how much he loved her, they only thought they were friends and nothing else. He also usually doesn't say to anyone where he is going when he goes to search for her and her twin, so no one has any idea how much he searched for her.

_"You really do love her, don't you master?"_ said Hyourinmaru sympathetically, _"you have no idea how much it hurts Hyourinmaru"_ I thought back_, "no I do, remember? I am a part of your soul"_ said Hyourinmaru humor evident in his thought, _" that's not what I meant, you can feel what I feel but for me its stronger than that since I actually know her, what you feel is only a sample of it" "I guess you're right master, since I really didn't know the girl so I won't miss her that much, I only know her through you" _said Hyourinmaruthoughtfully.

"OY! Toushiro" said Ichigo, noticing his blank look," are you alright?"

"First of all, it's _Hitsugaya Taicho_, second of all I am fine thank you Kurosaki _Taicho_." I said annoyed as he pulled me out of my thoughts, of which I was thankful for but I was not about to admit that, thinking about Karin made me miss her all the more." Are you sure taicho?" said Matsumoto worry evident in her voice, (her taicho was now moody all the time, he didn't even shout at her much these days. She suspected it was because of Kurosaki Karin's disappearance but, she could never get a confession out of him. She always those two would make a great couple but sadly, Karin- san disappeared before things could go any further.)

"I am sure Matsumoto" I said avoiding everyone's gaze and standing to leave, but then I remembered that Ichigo and Rukia are going to get married next month" uh... By the way kurosaki, congratulations, you too kuchiki" and with that I turned and left the room, leaving everyone bewildered, "uh… did Toushiro just _congratulate_ us?" he asked Rukia who just nodded not trusting herself to speak.

To be continued……


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day………………'-'

A hell butterfly flew past all the Shinigami trying to locate the taichos and their fukitaichos for an urgent meeting that yammamato soutaicho has organized. It finally located matsumoto rangiku, fukitaicho of the 10th division in a bar where she was about to get drunk with the sake bottle of sake just barely touching her lips. "Aaah!" she said when the butterfly knocked the bottle from her hand while trying to deliver the urgent message, "you annoying butterfly, you ma……………." She stopped abruptly when she got the message, "an urgent meeting? Didn't we have one yesterday?" and with that she ran or more probably shunpo-ed out of the bar forgetting to pay to the man who was currently shouting and screaming his head off with colorful curses that are probably not appropriate to mention.

………………………………………………In the meeting room……………………………………………

"Where have you been?" said Hitsugaya, annoyed at her and her late arrival, she was probably about to get drunk in some bar when the calling came, _but then _he thought _its better that she's late that never coming in the first place._ "I was busy doing something when the calling came, so I was a bit late arriving. Sorry taicho." Matsumoto said, knowing full well that her taicho probably knew where she was, but. The habit of lying about it didn't wear off so…..

"I summoned you all here today to discuss a matter of importance, how important? We shall know in a moment." Yammamato said, silencing everyone and beginning the meeting with his words. "As you all may know, there have some unsettling rumors going around for quite some time now. Rumors about 3 strange creatures that have been glimpsed around roaming around Seireitei and there have been more than one incident where they were glimpsed roaming around the 5th division and watching Kurosaki-taicho (Ichigo) and the third division watching the senior Kurosaki-taicho." "Nani!!" said Ichigo and Isshin, both trying to figure out when they were watching them, "not to worry" said yammamato "We have reason to believe that they do not wish to harm us" "reason?" asked Ukitake, obviously relieved that there would be no fighting, he was a very sensitive person, "yes, as you all may know, the appearance of hollows in soul society has been rapidly increasing since the two new taichos have joined us. But, these creatures, or women, were sighted fighting the hollows and illuminating them, thus helping us in making soul society safe….." "That's great! That means I have 3 new people to fight" interrupted Kenpachi, grinning like a maniac while Yachiru just laughed on his back. " BUT" said yammamato continuing as if he wasn't interrupted at all," we also may have a reason to believe that they have a connection with the kurosaki sister's disappearance 6 years ago." And at those words , Ichigo, along with his father , leapt up from their positions and demanded to know every thing he knew, the other taichos restrained them from leaping on the old man telling them that they, as well, were worried about the twin sisters. "What do you mean Yama-jii?" said Shunsui while looking worriedly at the two Kurosakis who looked as if they will blow up Seireitei looking for the twins," well firstly these rumors started 6 years ago……." "Around the time the twins disappeared" whispered Hitsugaya completing the sentence.

"That's correct, Hitsugaya-taicho, but there is also another reason. They have been sighted more than once around the kurosaki clinic and household." said yammamato "your orders are that if they are sighted, attempt capturing them so that we could speak with them about such matters as the kurosaki twins disappearance. Dismissed". "No need" said a feminine voice cheerfully. "Nani! Who said that?" said Shunsui startled. "Honto! (Means really) you should pay more attention to your surroundings, and you call yourself a taicho!" "Noelle! Stop teasing them and Leave them alone." Another voice reproved gently, humorously as if she/it knew it would not help one bit but just saying it for the sake of it. Suddenly, three cloaked figures appeared in front of the astonished captains, even Byakuya had his mouth hanging open in astonishment and shock. Ichigo immediately caught the hilt of Zangetsu, ready to fight them if necessary. "No need to draw your Zanpakuto Ichigo, we are here to talk like you all wanted." Said the one whose name was Noelle. "Who are you? And how did you know that we want to talk to you?" "We will answer all these questions as soon as you all relax and have a seat." Said the one who reproved the other. "How do we guarantee that you won't attack us as soon as we have seated?" asked Kenpachi Zaraki, taicho of the 11th division, "Our word, I guess" said Noelle cheerfully. The other captains drew back at this, a bit shocked that this unknown creature was asking them to trust her.

"I like you your I attitude" said Zaraki, chuckling loudly "fine then, lets hear it" he said sitting down, making the other taichos follow his example, they were all curious as to who and what these 3 ladies want.

To be continued………….

Authors note: hey you guys!

I would really appreciate it if I go at least 1 review so that I would know how you feel about the story and for those who reviewed the last time, thank you soooooooooo much, you don't know how much your reviews helped me in writing this chapter. I will also try my best to post the next chapter soon enough so that you all may enjoy it.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hitsugaya's POV

As we all sat in our respective places, the ladies introduced themselves "alright everyone, I am Noelle, as you all may have guessed, and those two are my sisters. The short one over here" with that she pointed to the one on her right who was slightly shorter than her and was the one who reproved her" is our small sister, Yuzu" at that Yuzu said" hey!" and waved, I guessed that she was smiling as well since her tone was cheerful( all of them were wearing cloaks with hoods so I didn't know for sure.)" and this" continued Noelle, pointing at the woman behind her" is my older sister, Karin "Yo!" Karin said quietly from behind her sister.

"Alright then, it is time we introduce ourselves and our fukitaichos" said Yammamato standing up slowly." I am Yamamoto Genryūsai, taicho of the 1st division and this is my fukitaicho Chōjirō Sasakibe." At that, Sasakibe who sat behind Yammamato got up and bowed his head in salute and then sat down again.

And then one by one all the taichos and their fukitaichos were introduced.

"I am Soi Fon, the second division taicho and this is my stupid fukitaicho, Marechiyo Ōmaeda."

"I am Kurosaki Isshin, the 3rd Division taicho and this is my fukitaicho, Izuru Kira." At that, one of the ladies, probably Yuzu chuckled.

"I am Unohana Retsu, the 4th Division taicho and this is my fukitaicho, Kotetsu Isane."

"I am 5th Division taicho, my name is kurosaki Ichigo and this is my fukitaicho Hinamori Momo." At that Noelle snickered slightly.

"I am Kuchiki Byakuya, the taicho of the 6th Division taicho and this is my fukitaicho Abarai Renji"

"I am Komamura Sajin, the taicho of the 7th Division and this is my fukitaicho Tetsuzaemon Iba"

"I am Kyōraku Shunsui, the taicho of the 8th Division and this is my lovely fukitaicho Ise Nanao"

"I am Shūhei Hisagi, the taicho of the 9th Division and I don't currently have a fukitaicho"

"I am Hitsugaya Tōshirō, the taicho of the10th Division and this is my fukitaicho Matsumoto Rangiku " he said stonily while Matsumoto was grinning like a mad woman behind me, _probably trying to fix me up with a woman like she usually does_ I thought in exasperation.

"I am Zaraki Kenpachi, the taicho of the11th Division and this is my fukitaicho Kusajishi Yachiru" with that, he pointed at Yachiru who was sitting on his back as usual with a huge smile on her face as if the damn world was never in danger before.

"I am Kurotsuchi Mayuri, the taicho of the12th Division and this is my fukitaicho Kurotsuchi Nemu" when Mayuri said that I had to admit, his voice sent chills down my spine, thought I would never admit it in front of anyone, that man is creepy.

"I am Ukitake Jūshirō the taicho of the13th Division and these two here are my fukitaichos, Kiyone and Sentarō" at that, both of them said "Yoroshiku Onigaishimasu" * merrily at the same time which made them both glare at each other in anger.

………….Ichigo's POV…………………………………

_Why do I feel like I know these women from somewhere? _I thought, frantically searching through my memories, but coming up with nothing. _Maybe you do know them Ichigo_ said Zangetsu with his mysterious voice _what do u mean old man? Do u know them? Cuz I get the feeling that you do _I said while searching frantically through my memories that have recently seemed to look like glass, _its as if a wall is blocking me from remembering them _I said to Zangetsu who seemed to have disappeared. _you will remember in time master _he said _what do you mean? Do you know who these ladies are old man? _I said, irritated but at the same time curious, _I can't tell you who they are Ichigo, I need their consent for that, and you will remember soon anyway, but for now I can only tell you this, you can trust these ladies with your life, they are not our enemies, they are our alleys and more _said Zangetsu mysteriously, irritating me all the more._……… Alright old man, I will_ I said to Zangetsu who disappeared.

…………….. Byakuya's POV……………………

_I sense great power in them master _said senbonzakura appearing in the Sakura field that was my inner world, " I Know, me too" I said "despite their appearance, they seem powerful, we should take care." I said thoughtfully. _It seams as if they already knew who the Gotei 13 are, especially kurosaki Ichigo and kurosaki Isshin_ said senbonzakura, mirroring my exact thoughts, _there must be some connection between them _he added ," well we have to wait and see" _as you wish_ said senbonzakura disappearing in a whirl of sakura petals.

…………………….. Yammamato's POV…………….

_They don't seem trustworthy _I thought to Reujin Jaaka as I observed the 3 ladies while they were introduced to the captains and vice- captains.

_But they are trustworthy _he said, _how can you be so sure Reujin jaaka? Do you know something I don't? _I said, and sure enough the answer was as expected_ you will know in time old man._

……………………… Matsumoto's POV………………..

_hmmm…….. Don't the names Karin and Yuzu seem a bit familiar? _I thought while watching the women, _of course they do you old hag, they are the names of Ichigo's little sisters _said Hainiko interrupting my thoughts, _yea that's right_, I said grinning like a mad woman, a grin which I'm sure the taicho noticed , _you think that these 2 are Ichigo's sisters? It's been 6 years already, and they have definitely changed_ I said while thinking of how Karin-Chan and taicho will be together again_ cute thought……….but unfortunately these women look like they have a lot of experience in fighting, even for Karin-chan, they seem to have fought a lot of battles as well _said hainiko ruining my fantasy to which I replied sadly, knowing she was right_ yeah, you got a point, I wonder if the twins are alive after all these years? _I thought miserably to hainiko to which she replied sadly _I do not know, but let's hope the are………_

To be continued…………


	5. author's note

Hey everyone!

I know u are all going to kill me but before u do pls let me explain

U see, I really have to concentrate on my studies now because my final exams are after 2-3 weeks, I promise u I will keep on writing but don't expect it soo soon

I am already almost done with chapter 4; I think I may put it up this Saturday

Again I am realllllllly sorry u guys :c


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ukitake Jushiro's POV

"And so" said yammamato "now that the introductions are all over, I think its time you tell us a couple of things and the first of them all is your goal in coming to soul society."

"hhmm……. Lets make this easy for you yammamato, sorry for the informality by the way but I hate formalities and I rarely use them, any ways, our goal here is to simply protect our little brother who is a Shinigami." At that everyone in the room, including me, gasped, shocked and surprised that these seemingly powerful ladies have a brother who is added to all this is a Shinigami. And as they were all surprised their thoughts were exactly the same as mine _how can they have a small brother when they seem so powerful like this? The only one over here who has that exact same presence is Ichigo, but, if he is their brother then how come he didn't recognize them at the beginning?_

"And who would your brother be Noelle-san?" said matsumoto still recovering from the shock of her answer, "well, that I can't tell you Matsumoto" said Noelle playfully and surely, grinning.

"would you mind if you removed your cloaks so that we know who we are talking with?" Said Yama-jii who looked like he believed they are harmless to us

" Yeah, its okay" laughed the one I assume named Yuzu, and with that, she removed her cloak and hood revealing a very stunningly beautiful red-head, with laughing sea green eyes and a smiling mouth, when I saw her my heart sort of flipped and I heard my twin Zanpakutos saying "she is the one" "yeah she is the one, she is more beautiful in person you know!" "Yeah, you are right" "what are you two babbling about?" I said to both of them, trying to figure out what they were talking about, "you will find out soon" and with that, they laughed and sort of disappeared. Frustrated, I returned back to the present where the second sister, Noelle, was about to remove her cloak.

Zaraki's POV

"What do you think Yachiru?" I said to Yachiru, nodding towards Yuzu. "I think she is very pretty" Yachiru said cheerfully, as usual. "I don't mean her looks shorty" I said gruffly, trying to stop the smirk that was on its way, I know that trick, and I am sure she knows that that was not what I meant and that she was just trying to push my buttons, with the same cheerful tone she replied "oh, you mean her story" I was right, but I kept quite and said "yea" "well, I think that she is telling the truth, and I think I already know who their brother is" at that I said, "you also think its Ichigo, right?" she just nodded her head furiously and said "uhu" but then snapped up her head and said" ken-chan, look! Noelle-san is removing her cloak!" at that I snapped back to attention.

As Noelle-san removed he cloak, I was stunned! And I suddenly became aware of my heart pounding in my ear, before me was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, or even known existed for that matter!

Noelle turned out to be the opposite of her sister, while her sister had wavy flaming-red hair, twinkling sea green eyes and a laughing mouth; she had black, mischievous eyes, a mouth that was stretched into a smirk and dead straight coal-black hair that stretched all the way to her lower back.

While her sister who wore a short sea green kimono that reached a little above her knees with huge sleeves, it also had-I noted- drawing of curling vines and leaves with what appeared to be a thread with lighter shade of green, she wore something entirely different.

She was wearing shiny leather pants that looked like second skin on her, a short leather jacket of the same material which also showed off her belly button (and a rather large amount of her waist) and heeled boots that reached her knees.

She and her sister both had their Zanpakuto strapped along their waist, kind of how Matsumoto does it -I again noted-.

"heh! Took her long enough!" my usually silent Zanpakuto spoke, ever since I reached my shikai he shut himself up and never even spoke a single syllable to ma afterward, its as if he was sulking about me reaching the shikai !

"What do you mean took her long enough?" I asked my usually zipped up Zanpakuto

"Nothing, you'll find out later!" " I hate it when people do that!" I said, frustrated at my Zanpakuto.

But the I noticed something, apparently the third sister refused to remove her cloak.

Toushiro's POV

"Why does she refuse to remove her cloak?" I wondered to Hyourinmaru "its as if she is afraid that we might recognize her or something" "maybe she just wants to keep her identity secret for now master" said Hyourinmaru,

"Yes, but if she did then why did she and her sisters reveal themselves to us?"

"That is a question that will be answered later" said Hyourinmaru maddeningly "you know something that I don't know"

I accused him, "I think that we already established that from before "said Hyourinmaru with amusement.

"I wonder…." I thought , struck with new inspiration

to be continued…….


	7. Author

Author's Note

I'm sooooooooooo sorry u guys that I didn't update anytime sooner but my schedule was pretty hectic and I didn't really have any time to write.

I am writing this author's note to tell u that I will delete Kurosaki Isshin from the story

Because the story-line is pretty messed up with him there and I don't know what to do with him.

Again I am really sorry for the late update! And I am updating it on the morrow. :P


	8. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

2 months later… ( Yuzu, Karin and Noelle just roamed around soul society and they slept at one of the first divisions rooms)

a/n: Karin still didn't remove her cloak which made all of the soul society all the more suspicious of her because she rarely talked and was always alone in the forest staring at the sky, but they quickly knew that she was strong and was hot-tempered which was a really bad combination.

Noelle and Kenpachi fought daily and she usually won the fights while Yuzu usually hung around the 4th division helping out with the healing. The suspicions about them being Ichigo's sisters quickly disappeared because they had rarely talked to him and Avoided talking to him generally.

Nobody's POV

"The news Spread really quickly" thought the shinigami captains while they were in the captains meeting

"But why would they leave?" asked Yachiru for the millionth time

"We don't know Yachiru-fukitaicho" said Yamamato as he sighted inwardly yet again, "their letter said that they had some unfinished business which suddenly came up and they had to leave immediately."

"But will they….." before Yachiru could finish her question, Byakuya interrupted her by saying "would you mind reading the letter aloud yet again soutaichou?"

The soutaichou sighted yet again as he began to read the letter aloud for all to hear.

_To the soutaichou (and the taichous if it being read out loud)_

_Greetings ladies and Gentlemen _

_I apologize for leaving with my sisters quite so suddenly but some urgent matters came up which sorrowfully obligated us to leave quite suddenly without goodbyes._

_But no worries, we shall be returning by the end of the week if all goes well._

_There is one small matter of great concern to me_

_If anyone, and I mean anyone, comes by to soul society and attempts to fight with any of you captains, you must not fight with them for their power would be too great and they shall easily get what they want._

_Instead of fighting them, you must put up a wall of kido around soul society and everyone must participate in maintaining it._

_If they break through, you must Delay them and try to imprison them with kido but nothing more, and no shinigami's life must be endangered during the process, especially a captains._

_If you follow these instructions, everything would go smoothly._

_With my regards_

_Karin_

"That's quite the letter, isn't it?" said Kyoraku, chuckling a bit, but the sound had no humor in it.

"Heh, whatever, if anyone comes I am going to fight them, I don't care what some chic says" said Zaraki dismissively.

"I only take orders from the soutaichou" said Soi Fon thoughtfully.

"But why would she give us such a strange warning? And why does she expect us to be attacked?" asked Toushiro curiously.

"Maybe she expects us to be attacked because someone is after her or one of her sisters?" said Ukitake thoughtfully.

"Whatever the reason may be, we will follow exactly what she told us to do." Said Yamamato, "I've got a feeling that there is more to them than just girls with high reitsus and Zanpakutos." "Nani!" shouted Zaraki angrily as soon as he heard that they were not to fight.

"Kenpachi taichou, as I said, we are to not fight and do exactly as she said" said Yamamato reprovingly, "but…" commented Zaraki "no ifs or buts, that's an order!" .

"This meeting is adjourned." Said Yamamato, ending all discussions related to the subject.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Somewhere in Hueco mundo**

**"Noelle! Please stop fidgeting?" said Yuzu to Noelle patiently while waiting to see if they returned.**

**"I can't Yuzu!, don't you think that we should have left someone with them?" said Noelle, continuing frantically, "I am saying that I or you or even Karin alone could have defeated them and watched out for their return?"**

**"Yes Noelle, we could have done that, but the doing it like this is easier to draw and bait ****takhashi**** or even one of his mindless Espada comrades and get them to talk about what they are up to now" said Karin "and I can't actually believe that you are worried! I thought you were tougher than that?" Karin said, teasingly.**

**"I AM tough!" said Noelle indignantly "it's just that I don't wanna loose Him again"**

**"You mean you don't wanna loose him And Zaraki Kenpachi right?" teased Yuzu**

**"Huh?" said Noelle confusedly "what's Kenpachi gotta do with it?" **

**"You mean you actually don't know? You didn't notice th….." "That's enough" Karin cut off Yuzu as she was informing Noelle that she actually thought Noelle was in love with Kenpachi. **

**"We can talk about that later but for now, lets greet our guests who are currently standing at our door step." said Karin and with that she turned and attacked the nearest Menos with a ferocity that could rival a dragons' **

**And with that, the battle started, with both Noelle's and Yuzu's mind at ease from their older sisters reassuring but that case was an exception for Karin who was having an internal dilemma with her zanpakuto.**

**Karin's POV**

**What if they don't follow the instructions Nantekotta*? You know how Ichigo and the other captains can get, mainly Kenpachi and Soi Fon**

_**Yamamato will stop them, don't worry mistress.**_

**How will he do that if he doesn't trust us?**

_**I gained the trust of Ryujin Jakka and all the other Zanpakutos while we were there in the last 2 months, if they didn't already trust us since, unlike their masters, they are aware of what is happening. **_

**Lets just hope that all this will be over soon, Noelle was right, I couldn't bear to lose another member of my family, especially Him, if he is gone, we will be all crushed, but no one will be crushed more than Noelle, she willingly gave up her time to protect him unknowingly, while Yuzu and I were around him all the time.**

_**Nothing in life is fair Karin, but this will turn out well Karin, I can sense it.**_

**Lets just hope that your gut sense is correct.**

_**Just concentrate on the battle for now Karin.**_

**Note: when I said that I will cut Isshin out from the story I meant that he is no longer a captain at the Gotei 13, he still informed Ichigo about his sisters disappearance and he is still an ex-shinigami captain but he didn't rejoin the Gotei 13, instead he stayed at the real world, waiting for news about his daughters, even at the persistence of Ichigo, he still said he preferred to stay at the real world next to **_**his dear Masaki's grave**_

**Nantekotta: this is Karin's zanpakuto and it literally means "hell fire"**

**Note 2: Karin and Noelle are both the tough ones in the group**

**They are always sarcastic and they always have a grin or smirk on their faces, they are also short tempered and when they are angry they are frightening. They are overly protective of their family and would do anything to protect them.**

**Yuzu on the other hand, is the sweet tempered one, she is as tough as Noelle but she hates fighting and will fight only if necessary, she is the cheerful one and always has a smile on her face.**

**Level of power: Karin strongest**

**Noelle stronger**

**Yuzu strong**


	10. SORRY!

Hey everyone! I know you wanna kill me and I am really sorry for not updating, I know how annoying it can get but right now this story will be on hold, meaning that updating will be scarce, maybe once a month or once every 2 months, but I am not abandoning it! No way, I am getting this story finished, no matter how long it takes!


End file.
